


Honeymoon Suite

by aretia



Series: Aretia's 1000 Follower Giveaway [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Bathing/Washing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia
Summary: It has been a long time since Thace and Ulaz had a chance to relax and be silly with each other. They make up for lost time with a bubble bath in a luxury hotel.





	Honeymoon Suite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consuera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consuera/gifts).



> My 1st place reward for pink-contrail for my 1000 followers giveaway!

Thace leaned over Ulaz and nuzzled his temple, and Ulaz woke up with a soft chirp. “Mm? I must have dozed off,” he murmured.

“You did,” Thace said, rubbing Ulaz’s ears. “You really wore yourself out. The bath is ready, do you want to get cleaned up?”

“No… Let me stay here,” Ulaz whined. He let out a grunt of protest as Thace tugged on his arm. He rolled over and clutched the sheets in his hands. 

Thace chuckled, tightening his grip on Ulaz’s arm. “Come on, up. Bath, then bed. Don’t make me pick you up and carry you, because I will throw you in the tub.” 

Ulaz smiled warmly at Thace’s empty threat, and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position atop the bed with his legs crossed. He reached his arms above his head and stretched with a wide yawn, then swung his legs off of the bed and stood up. 

It had been Thace’s idea to take a vacation after the war ended, and spend some quality time with Ulaz before they busied themselves again with the Blades’ work of rebuilding the civilizations liberated from the Galra Empire. They were enjoying their vacation so far—even though they hadn’t gone sightseeing anywhere besides the bed in their luxury hotel room. They had spent hours making up for lost time, getting to know each other’s bodies again after such a long time apart. It was just the kind of adventure that the weary Blades needed.

Ulaz linked pinkies with Thace and followed him to the bathroom. Neither of them had bothered to get dressed, so there was no need to change before Thace led Ulaz to the bath. The bathtub was frothing with sweet-smelling bubbles, and the scented candles scattered around the tub added to the rich aroma. Flowers floated in the water, their petals dark purple, almost black around the edges, fading to white in the center, like they were stars glowing in the night sky. The flowers were said to have a rejuvenating effect, so Thace had ordered some to add to their relaxing bath. He wanted everything to be perfect—not that anything could make the night more perfect than spending it with Ulaz.

Thace stepped into the tub first, and the bubbles tickled his skin as he lowered himself into the warm water. He leaned against the wall, the touch of the cool stone refreshing against his damp fur. Ulaz followed him, and settled against Thace’s chest, curling up near one of the vents of warm water flowing into the tub. 

“This is nice,” Ulaz purred, resting his head against Thace’s shoulder. He picked up one of the flowers, pinching it between his claws and bringing it up to his nose to smell it. “The flowers smell lovely, and it’s so warm.”

“I thought you would like it,” said Thace. He preferred cooler baths, but he knew Ulaz liked to be surrounded in warmth, so he had turned up the temperature of the water until it was steaming. He wrapped his arms around Ulaz and cuddled him close to his chest. 

Then, Ulaz scooped up a handful of bubbles from the bathtub, and plopped them on top of Thace’s head. He was intending to wash Thace’s hair, but then Ulaz’s lips curled upward into an adorable smile and he started to giggle. “There you go, you have a crest like mine,” said Ulaz.

“Pfft,” Thace snorted. He picked up his own blob of bubbles and placed it on Ulaz’s chin. “And now you have my beard,” Thace said. 

Ulaz gave a hearty laugh, his mouth open and his shoulders shaking, and Thace’s heart stuttered. Ulaz wiped the bubbles from his chin. “If I had a beard like yours, I’d shave it off,” he said. Thace glared at him. “But only because I wouldn’t look nearly as good as you do with it.”

“Nonsense, you would look good in anything,” Thace teased. Ulaz’s cheeks and the tips of his ears darkened. Ulaz looked startled for a moment, before he splashed a handful of water in Thace’s face. “Hey!”

“You don’t need to be so smooth!” Ulaz stammered, now hiding his blushing face in his hands in embarrassment.

“But I can’t help it. You’re too beautiful,” Thace insisted, taking hold of Ulaz’s wrists and prying his hands away from his face, and peppering kisses over Ulaz’s cheek and neck.

“Thace!” Ulaz yelped, but Thace paid no heed, and it was too late when he realized that he had knocked Ulaz off balance by tackling him. They both toppled over into the tub and plunged under the water. They came up covered in bubbles, snorting water out of their noses, and giggling until they ran out of breath.

Their arms were still wrapped around each other as Ulaz bumped his forehead against Thace’s and nuzzled their noses together. “Oh, how I’ve missed this…” Ulaz sighed happily. Thace pressed a kiss to Ulaz’s lips.

Thace picked up the bar of soap and began to scrub it around Ulaz’s chest, his fingers gliding over Ulaz’s skin. Underwater, Ulaz’s short sleek fur had a silky texture that was irresistible to touch. Thace’s fingers traced his chest, and he trailed kisses along Ulaz’s neck and nipped at him gently. Ulaz shivered and leaned into Thace’s hands, his deep purr building in his chest and his eyelids growing heavy with pleasure.

When it was Thace’s turn for Ulaz to wash him, Thace relaxed and let Ulaz’s hands wander over him. His touch was so light, and Thace’s body was so sensitive that he trembled every time Ulaz’s fingers brushed through his fur. Ulaz poured some shampoo onto Thace’s head and worked his claws into Thace’s fur, moving down from the top of his head to the most sensitive spots on the base of his ears an his neck. Thace, as content and satisfied as he could ever be, let out a deep, throaty purr. 

Once they were both thoroughly lathered with soap, Thace drained the bathtub, and turned on the shower so that they could rinse off. They stood chest to chest while the warm water ran over them. Thace tucked his head under Ulaz’s chin and held him close, and they gently swayed side to side as if they were dancing, until the last of the soap had trickled down the drain.

Feeling clean and refreshed, they stepped out of the tub and picked up the warm, fluffy towels from the rack. Ulaz tossed a towel over Thace’s head and rubbed gentle circles over his ears, then his chest and shoulders. Ulaz wrapped the towel around Thace’s waist and used it to tug Thace close to him and pull him in for a kiss. 

They put on the silken robes that were hanging in the bathroom closet. Thace took a moment to run his fingers over the dark purple fabric and feel the way it flowed, cool and smooth, over his body. He tied the robe and followed Ulaz back into the bedroom. The doors were open to the patio, and a brisk night breeze drifted in, accompanied by the quiet sounds of forest animals and the twinkling light of the stars.

Ulaz sat down on a couch in front of the mirror to comb the unruly hair of his crest, which was sticking out everywhere after being dried with a towel. Thace came over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. He leaned down and ran his tongue along Ulaz’s crest, slicking the hair back into its sleek mohawk shape. 

“Hey!” Ulaz laughed, shoving him gently. “I can take care of my hair just fine on my own.”

“You’ve never objected to me grooming you before,” Thace replied. He gave Ulaz’s hair another lick, and Ulaz purred. 

“You’re right. I do appreciate it,” said Ulaz, slipping his arm around Thace’s waist. Thace took the opportunity to sit down in Ulaz’s lap, straddling him so that they were face to face. Thace finished grooming Ulaz’s hair, and then settled his head on Ulaz’s shoulder as he started to feel drowsy. 

Thace was in the perfect position for Ulaz to slide his arms under Thace’s legs, and lift him up as he stood up from the couch. Thace’s breath was taken away by the sudden movement, but he clung to Ulaz’s shoulders and laughed as Ulaz carried him to the bed. Ulaz flopped down on his side and laid Thace down next to him.

Thace caught his breath, momentarily awestruck by how strong Ulaz was, and how spontaneous and playful his mate could be when he was free of the burdens of war. “You just did that to show that you could?” Thace said with a chuckle. They knew that they were strong enough to carry each other, as they had both done it on occasions when the other was injured, but they rarely had the opportunity to show their strength so casually. 

“Yes. Retirement hasn’t made me soft,” Ulaz replied, flexing his arm. “I’ve still got it. And I could still kick your ass in a sparring match.”

“If we hadn’t just bathed, I would take you up on that bet,” Thace said. 

“You just know I’m right,” Ulaz teased.

“We’ll see about that,” said Thace, and in the blink of an eye, he grabbed Ulaz’s shoulder and flipped him over. The bed was large enough that they didn’t roll off even as they wrestled around on it, growling with excitement. They ended up with Ulaz on his back, Thace leaning over him with his hands pressing down on Ulaz’s shoulders. “I told you,” Thace panted, grinning. 

Ulaz’s hands were wrapped around Thace’s wrists, trying to shake him off. “I’m going to wipe that smug smirk off your face,” he said. He let go of Thace’s wrists and reached up to Thace’s face, pulling him down to kiss him fervently. They crashed their lips together until they were exhausted and breathless, and then they just lay there, their lips still locked in a languid and indulgent kiss. 

When their lips parted, Thace rolled off of Ulaz and settled in the crook of his arm, lying on his side with his arm draped over Ulaz’s chest. Thace nuzzled against Ulaz’s shoulder and neck, and moved his head to rest on Ulaz’s chest, under his chin. Thace inhaled deeply and breathed in Ulaz’s scent, the sweet perfume of the bath soap mingled with the familiar smell of home. Ulaz’s arms wrapped around Thace’s shoulders and held him close. Ulaz pulled the warm blankets up to his neck and tucked them around himself and Thace.

Thace felt Ulaz’s tongue drag along the tip of his ear, brushing his hair into a point. Ulaz’s cool breath against the damp fur felt soothing. Ulaz’s claws dug into Thace’s fur again and rubbed all over his head. Thace purred and chirped happily, and with his ear resting against Ulaz’s chest, he could hear Ulaz purring too, resonating deep within his body. 

Ulaz’s hands moved down to trace patterns over Thace’s bare back, the feather-light fingertips lifting and then brushing against the skin again. Thace didn’t think it was possible for him to melt into Ulaz any more than he already had, but when Ulaz pampered him with gentle touches, Thace felt dizzy and intoxicated by Ulaz in the best way. 

“I am so glad I get to spend this time with you, my love,” Ulaz said. “It has been far too long…”

“Mhm,” Thace murmured. He couldn’t agree more, but he couldn’t muster up the energy to reply at the moment. He felt so content, with Ulaz’s fingers still gently stroking him and his purr vibrating in his chest, that he could doze off at any moment. 

Thace would never take this for granted. Every moment he spent with Ulaz made Thace feel as elated as the moment they had first reunited. They had found each other, broken and barely breathing, but they had survived solely on the hope that they would be together again. They helped each other heal, and now that the war was over, Thace would never let anything come between them again. Thace’s last conscious thoughts were of how grateful he was to be with Ulaz as he drifted off.


End file.
